As current designs close in on the physical limits of semiconductor based microprocessors, new problems, such as increased heat dissipation and power consumption, have prompted designers to consider alternatives to the traditional single die microprocessor. Accordingly, designers may employ parallel processing systems that include multiple microprocessors working in parallel in order to surpass the physical limits of a single processor system. However, such parallel systems with multiple processors place a different set of constraints on designers. For example, because each processor may be working on an independent task, more requests to memory, or other processors, may need to be issued. It may also be necessary to share information among the processors. Accordingly, the input/output (“I/O”) bandwidth requirements for a system with multiple processors may be much higher than for a single processor system.